Lovers Through Time
by Reesepbc
Summary: A/U I suck at summaries ...Serena and her friends are just happy young girls till a college assigment uncovers things about their pasts, that none of them expected. How would you feel if you found out that you lived in a past life, and died on the Titanic
1. Prologue

Title - Lovers Through Time  
Chapter - Prologue  
Author - Usagi / Reese  
Email - seiyas_angelic_usagi  
Yahoo ID - serenitymoonprincess  
AIM ID - ReeseNeko  
Rating - Pg 13 ( language )  
Web Site - http://www.geocities.com/ther977  
  
This story was inspired by my niece and her thought of me writing a fanfic about Titanic including Serena , Darien and the rest of the group.. Well I have been researching up on the real Titanic and I hope to make this an interesting story, and I will be including true facts as best to my knowledge. Now I don't own the characters of Sailor Moon or anything that will be taken from the movie Titanic, but I do own the story. Happy Reading and enjoy... Also PLEASE email me with remarks and all that good stuff ^_^;; I am a sucker for comments.  
  
Prologue .:. December 4  
  
All was quiet in the house as Serena made her way out of her room and down the hallway. She was surprised that no one else was awake until she remembered that she was the only one who had classes today.   
  
Rei was already out of school and working full time at Titan Electronics. She was the head programmer there and loved her job. Mina was going to studying in the arts with a part time job as a model at a local agency. Ami had always wanted to go into the teaching field until she obtained a part time job at a doctors office, after that she decided that the medical field was her passion. Lita was simple. All she wanted to do was cook, so the culinary arts was her field. That only left one person...Serena.   
Serena had no idea what she wanted to do with her life when she had first started at the university, but things changed from time to time. She went through the acting stage, to the physics stage, all the way to journalism. Then as fate had it or maybe it was lack of sleep that was the real reason, but she walked into her modern history class and was taken by surprise at the fact that she loved the study of history and all the events that had led up to our present state. Once she had found her knack she went for it with full force. Now here she was two years in and one and a half more to go and she was a very wanted young women by alot of major companies wanting a historian to help build their attributes.  
  
Serena grabbed her car keys off the key ring in the hallway and walked out of the door. As she stepped out into the cool crisp air she glanced around at the harbor that lay in front of their house and felt alive. She walked to her car enjoying the light breeze flowing through her hair and whipping her jacket behind her. She chose an outfit that day that screamed out comfort. She wore a pair of straight leg levi jeans and a light pink knit top with a thin overcoat. Half her hair hung loose behind her falling just to the middle of her back, as the top was worn up in a small pink clip. She wore lip gloss and eyeliner and nothing more. She unlocked her car and threw her bag in the passenger seat before climbing in and buckling up. She backed out of the drive way and headed towards school. Little did she know that her coming assignment would be the start to an adventure that her nor her friends would ever expect.  
  
~~ Meanwhile ~~ In an office in New York City  
  
" I don't care what you have to say Mr. Donaldson, I don't think Mr.Mitchell wants to advertise his company with a dancing fish. Now either find us something that will reach to millions of people or just don't bother coming in Monday. Now good day sir. " With that said Seiya Meyers hung up the phone with a snarl on his face.   
Soon after that the office door swung open and in walked Mr. Mitchell. Mr. Darien Mitchell, the sole heir to Mitchell Electronics. Darien looked over at the dishevelled Seiya and chuckled lightly.   
"I take it Donaldson didn't produce something that would benefit us. " Seiya raised a single eyebrow at his cousin before dropping into the chair across from Dariens desk. " He is a complete idiot Dare he wanted us to use a fish... a FISH. Hello is it me or does that just not sound like something that millions of people would WANT to relate to? " Darien lightly patted Seiya on the shoulder and walked to his desk taking a seat shaking his head slowly.   
" Seiya you put way to much on your shoulders and there is no need for that. This company has been around for many years and we will stay around for alot longer. Now I was doing some research on the plane and found that many companies are hiring historians for a more subtle touch, kind of like bringing a touch of the past to the wonders of the present. " Darien paused for a bit letting Seiya take it in. " Ok well here it is. There is alot of history in this company and I am sure that if it is brought to life then we will have more of a softer touch. Now granite we ARE an electronics company but we need more warmth. Sure we are nice to our customers, but we want something more. We want depth. We want values. Now today we are closed for employee appreaciation. So I suggest you go and pack your bags cause you and I are taking a trip to Maine for the weekend. " With that Darien walked to the door waiting patiently for his cousin to join him. Seiya stood up and walked to the door stopping next to Darien with a smirk on his face. " So tell me, have you had anymore dreams lately Dare? " Darien shook his head and pushed Seiya out of the door, but not before mumbling something about never telling Seiya anything ever again.  
  
  
End of Prologue....  
_;; Well I don't know if I like it yet, but give me time and let it grow on me and then we can talk about it ok. ^.~ No really I plan on doing alot with this fic. Have fun and email me. seiyas_angelic_usagi@yahoo.com 


	2. Chapter ~ 1

Title - Lovers Through Time  
Chapter - 1  
Author - Usagi / Reese  
Email - seiyas_angelic_usagi  
Yahoo ID - serenitymoonprincess  
AIM ID - ReeseNeko  
Rating - Pg 13 ( language )  
Web Site - http://www.geocities.com/ther977  
  
Disclaimer - I know it seems forever since I have written on my fanfics, but I will be changing that all around soon... ^_^ I have alot of stories to finish and update on, but I have been having some personal problems, mainly breaking up with a cheating fiancee -.-;;; But now that I have done that and put pain and anguish behind me I am prepared for making my fans and friends all very proud of me. Feel free to email me and or msg me. seiyas_angelic_usagi@yahoo.com  
Also I don't own Sailor Moon or anything with the Titanic, only this story. Have fun....  
  
  
.:. Chapter 1 .:.  
  
Serena sat listening to her professor give his lecture on something that had to do with Neil Armstrongs infamous moonwalk. Before handing out his assignment to his students.   
" Here is your project that will be graded as a final. You are to research the subject I give you and give me historical notes and pictures if provided. I want it to be at least a 20 page report. You may type it up or write it out, however you feel you want to do this. I want it turned into me no later than the 14th of this month so that I can get a chance to grade them before break on the 19th. "  
With that he handed out the pieces of paper that had on them their topic of interest.   
Serena glanced at the paper as she was putting away her books, she almost fell over as she read the words on the paper.  
  
::: R.M.S. Titanic :::  
  
Serena was blown away at her assigment. As a child she loved the whole mystery of the famous ship that had sunk that cold April morning. So this was one project she was going to love doing.  
  
Once the bell rang she headed out the door and towards the campus library to grab her some research. As she was on her way there she suddenly remembered that she could just research it online, with that revelation she turned on her heel and headed out towards her car.  
  
' I wonder what she will think when she sees her precious little car gone. ' The figure thought to himself as he stood off to the side next to Serenas car that had been moved from her normal parking spot to halfway across the lot.   
  
Serena was going through her bag for her keys when she glanced up and found her car gone. She didn't yell , nor did she panic. she simply dropped her bag and stood there with her mouth wide open.   
  
She felt all feeling leave her body as she just stared at the spot her car had once occupied. She bent down and grabbed her bag and was about to turn and walk to call the campus police, when she heard a loud bellowing laugh. Immediately Serena knew what had happen, and all she could think was that her parents would be very upset when the family name was not going to be carried on. It was very simple Serena was about to murder her brother.  
  
Andrew Lawsons head popped up from the other side of his sisters car, and it was clearly evident in her eyes that he was not going to be living long enough to worry about long term anything.   
  
Andrew backed up slowly as Serena approached him and her car.   
  
" Calm down Rena it was a simple joke. You can't be THAT mad at me. You love me to much. "  
  
" Andrew for your information many people in this great nation kill there loved ones everyday. See killing you wouldn't mean that I don't love you, it would simply mean that well you deserved it. "   
  
Serena quickly pounced on Andrew once she was within striking distance. Andrew yelped as his sister tackled him to the ground and started to poke and tickle him frantically.   
  
" S...e..re..naaaaaaaa. St..stop. "   
  
Serena laughed as she hopped off her brother and grabbed her bag again. She quickly opened her door and threw her bag into the backseat this time, knowing that Andrew would be her companion on the ride home.  
  
" Well Drew how long you gonna be here this time? "   
  
Andrew looked over at his sister and smiled softly. He knew something was about to happen. He could always feel these things.  
  
" I don't know Rena. I guess as long as I am needed. "   
  
The last part he said as he turned his head to look out of the window at the snow covered ground.   
Serena glanced over at her brother and felt it best not to ask what he had meant by that last remark. Instead she just turned her attention towards the road.  
  
Once they arrived home they were greeted by four very happy girls. Serena stood back and laughed as her brother was mauled by her crazy roommates.   
It never failed, Andrew tried to come and spend a couple weeks with Serena durning the summer, and maybe a couple days in December, But for the most part they would just meet at her place and then travel home. This year it was different. They would most likely leave the morning of Christmas eve, and come back the day after Christmas, and instead of leaving the day before New Years eve Andrew said he was going to be hanging around for awhile longer.  
  
Shaking her head and pushing past the mob she made her way inside and went to check on the room that Andrew would be staying in. She opened the door to find that the girls had already done that. Smiling to herself she walked down the hall to her room and plopped down on the bed. It was 1:30 in the afternoon, and she could go for a nap. Before sleep could overtake her she had the sudden urge to look up some info on the web about the Titanic.   
  
She sat looking at her screen rubbing her eyes ever so gently. Here it was 3:00 in the afternoon and she had learned alot.   
She never knew that they had received so many warnings and still they never listened. She continued to read the info and felt herself wanting to cry for all those who had so wrongly died.  
  
'Altogether, the six ice warnings received on April 14 described an area of ice 78 miles long.... 37 seconds they waited... too late...ice, hidden... bumped and scraped the starboard...248 feet...total area now open to the sea was a mere twelve square feet... Titanic was doomed...'   
  
Serena stopped there and looked around her room and noticed that it was getting dark outside, slowly she pulled herself up, but not before clicking the link to picture galleries. She walked to her window and looked out to find the sky becoming more clouded over.   
  
" MINA!!!!! " Serena yelled from her room.  
  
" Serena ... Serena you ok. What's wrong? " Mina asked frantically as she ran in with a glass in one hand and the remote in her other.   
  
Serena just laughed at her friend and turned back around to look out the window.   
  
" I just wanted to let you guys know in there that it looks like a snow storm is blowing in. "   
  
Mina shook her head aggreeing with her friend. " Oh yeah we knew about that already. They have been having reports all over the tv. " Mina was about to walk out when she caught the glimpse of something on Serena's screen that caused her to drop her glass and remote and grab onto the chair in front of her for support.   
  
Serena turned to her friend giving her a strange look, before rushing to her side.   
  
" Mina .. Mina are you ok. " Mina just stared blankly at the screen and couldn't move. Seeing her distress Serena turned her attention to the screen. Everything seem to just stop as the two blondes looked at one of the images. Serena shook her head slightly not knowing what to make of it, when the door opened and the others walked in.   
  
" What the hell is going on in here, Mina give me the remote. " Rei said heatedly as Mina just pointed to the floor never taking her eyes off the screen.  
  
Rei and Lita glanced at one another and then over to Ami who was standing beside Serena with a dumbfounded look on her face. Rei turned her gaze to that on the screen and a blood curtling scream cut through the room as Rei saw the image on the computer. Lita sank to her knees and just stared at the picture on the computer not saying a word.  
  
Andrew stood off in to the side rubbing his temples, not looking forward to what he knew was going to be a very LONG night.  
  
~*~ A lonely strip of road with snow on both sides ~*~  
  
Tap  
  
Click  
  
Tap  
  
Click  
  
Tap  
  
Click  
  
" If I have to hear that damn door lock one more time I will not hesitate to pull over and through your ass out of this car Meyers. "   
  
Darien turned his eyes back to the road as Seiya sat there with a not to happy expression on his face.   
  
" You know if you would have just ASKED that nice lady back there where the resort was we would be there by now, but NO you just had to keep going and now look we are in the middle of BFE and there is nothing for miles. From now on if you are driving I'm not going. "  
  
Darien just gripped the wheel tighter and tried to block out his cousins rantings but found it hard.  
  
" You know Seiya you are turning into your brother more and more each day. "   
  
Seiya raised an eyebrow at Darien curiously.  
  
" You think I am getting smarter like Taiki? " He asked happy that someone had noticed.  
  
Darien just rolled his eyes and shook his head, " No! Not Taiki. Your just as much of a loud mouth pain in the ass as Yaten. "   
  
Seiya glared at Darien before shutting up and looking out his window.  
  
Darien smiled at the thought of the rest of the trip to the lodge being a silent one.  
  
~~ Two hours later and a very irriated Seiya ~~  
  
Darien pulled up into the lodge parking lot about 5:00pm and Seiya couldn't be happier. He and Darien got along great, but he was just not in the mood for Dariens antics and jokes right now. Seiya could joke with the best of them, but lately he had been having this feeling that something was about to happen that would change everything.  
  
Darien on the other hand had the same feeling, except his was inspired by dreams. He had told Seiya about some of them, he just couldn't tell him that in his dreams he had the urge to hurt him at times.   
  
Darien and Seiya walked into the lobby to check in when Darien was over come by a since of familarity. He turned around and saw nothing or noone that he knew or recognized. He shook it off and went back to getting everything set up for there two day stay.   
  
Once they were checked in they both headed towards the elevator as the bellboy brought there luggage. They never noticed the four pairs of eyes watching them from all over the room.  
  
" So you think he will remember us? " The tall brunette asked his other companions.  
  
" I don't know, I'm more curious as to if he will remember HER. " The short haired blonde asked.  
  
" I just hope that they are ready for what they will eventually uncover. I know I wasn't, I am still trying to find the one I was seperated from. " The man with the long blondish almost white hair said barely audible.  
  
They all sat there quietly, before the silent one spoke up.   
  
" You know Mike if we can find her, and get her and him to meet then I am sure that the others will appear. " Zack sat back in his chair after he spoke his piece.  
  
" Your probably right Zack, but HE is here, and from the looks of it they are family now. This will not be good. Remember he tried to kill them both once he found out that she wanted to be with Darien and not him? " Michael said as he glanced back at the elevator doors that had long since closed.  
  
" I agree they hated one another back then, but this is now. They are family who knows maybe one of them won't love her this time around. " Nick said as he glanced out the window of the lobby.  
  
Mike shook his head as did John, both knowing that would most defiantly NOT be the case here.  
  
" The only thing we can do is keep an eye out on them both, and hopefully something will lead us to her. " John said as he stood up and stretched. " As for now I am hungry so let's move it. We can talk to him later and kinda feel him out. See what he remembers.... if anything. "  
  
~*~ Dariens Room ~*~  
  
Darien walked in his room and tossed his luggage on the floor. The room was emaculate, then again he would only stay in the best. The walls were creme colored with creme carpet and one whole wall was nothing but glass that over looked the snow covered mountains.   
  
Darien made his way up the few steps that led to his room for the next few days and proceeded to pass out on the bed. He was really tired from driving and he wanted to take a short nap.  
  
Darien closed his eyes and his journey began.  
  
  
April 11th, 1912  
  
" Come on Michael you can do better than that. " Michael looked up and glared at his friend.  
  
" Listen Dare it is not my fault that I get SEA SICK . " Darien just chuckled when he looked up and saw the most perfect angel in the world.   
  
She had long blonde hair that was held back with two gold clips, and the rest was flowing freely behind her. She wore a light blue dress that hugged her in all the right places. She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He was oblivious to the fact that his friends were there with him when he noticed HIM. The man who came and took his beauty away. She looked miserable as he walked her off the deck.   
  
Once gone Darien turned back to his friends and laughed when they were all checking out similar beauties. Fortunate for them these girls were all in there class range.  
  
' Stupid classification. Just cause you have money that makes you a better person? That is Bullshit... flat out bullshit.'   
  
Darien was shook out of his thoughts by one of the young woman that had joined them. My name in Mina. Mina Capshaw, and I saw that you were looking at that woman that was on the top deck."   
  
Darien just looked at her before nodding his head.  
  
" Well I have it on good information that her brother totally despises her ' Fiancee ' , He just wants her to be happy and he knows that she could never be happy with the likes of him. He is a complete ass who uses women as he sees fit. He is also one of the richest tycoons in America. "   
  
" How do you know all of this ma'am? " Darien asked   
  
" Oh that is simple Serena Bradley and Andrew Bradley are my cousins. "   
  
Darien just looked at her blankly. " Who?"  
  
Mina giggled softly as she realized her mistake. " The young woman you were looking at, Her name is Serena Bradley, and Andrew is her brother. "   
  
Darien nodded his head, and looked back at the pretty blonde sitting next to him. " How is it..."  
  
Mina interupted him with a smile and her sweet voice. " Simple, Her father had money and he use to sleep with women just to do it, well he happened to get my aunt Catherine pregnant so being the kind of person he was he married her regardless of what people thought. I will admit he is a very nice and loving man, not to mention loyal to his wife. Serena and I and Andrew are pretty close, and Uncle Richard offered me the chance to ride with them, but I wanted to be here. All my friends are here. Serena wanted to ride with me but her father wouldn't allow it cause HE came with them. "   
  
" He??" Darien asked.  
  
" Yeah Seiya Woodward, Serena's fiancee. I don't like him. Neither does Andrew. In fact Andrew is here with me. He should be here shortly. " Mina brimmed with happiness at the thought that she had turned down riding in first class just to be with her friends.  
  
Darien turned back and looked to where Serena had once stood, and hoped she was half as sweet as Mina.  
  
  
~*~ Present ~*~  
  
  
Darien woke from his nap with a start. ' Serena Bradley ' He had her name, well at least back then. He looked up when he heard a light knocking at his door.   
  
" Coming. Hold on." Darien said as he pulled himself out of bed.  
  
" Dare I am starving come on get a move on it, let's go. " Seiya stated as he waited impatiently for Darien to get his butt in gear.  
  
Darien quickly thought back to his dream and just felt all weird inside. It's not that he hated his cousin now, but Seiya back then.. He hated.   
  
Darien brushed his teeth and changed into a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt. He brushed his hair back before getting his overcoat and walking out the door to a very upset Seiya.  
  
" What happened to you I was waiting for you to change and you never came back, so I called your room and no answer. I then tried your cell phone and again no answer. Are you ok Dare?" Seiya was genuinly concerned.   
  
" I am fine Seiya I was just tired after the trip and I took a nap. That is all. " Darien said as they unloaded out of the elevator.   
  
Once again Darien was hit with that familiar feeling when he glanced around and noticed a group of young men sitting there staring intently at them. Darien knew that he had seen them before but he couldn't place them. He shook his head lightly and went back to talking with Seiya.  
  
" So tell me did you dream anything good, dear cousin. "   
  
Darien rolled his eyes, and left the hotel. The four men stared back and fourth from one another with a hopeful look on their faces.  
  
.::. End Chapter 1 .::.  
  
i don't know how long this is going to be, but I want it to be fairly long. ^_^ Anyways what could be going on with Serena and the other girls... _;; Cliffhangers suck eh. ehehehe Don't worry it will get better. I promise. ^_^ Remember to email me.... Don't worry this is far...and I mean FAR from being over... ^_^;;;;; Email it is the sustance for my existence... seiyas_angelic_usagi@yahoo.com ...... Also what do you think about a fanfic involving the Moulin Rouge... Let me know if I get enough response then I will write the one floating in my head.... Also if you want to be apart of my mailing group let me know I will be starting one with updates for all my fans... ^_^; 


	3. Chapter ~ 2

Title - Lovers Through Time  
Chapter - 2  
Author - Usagi / Reese  
Email - seiyas_angelic_usagi  
Yahoo ID - serenitymoonprincess  
AIM ID - ReeseNeko  
Rating - Pg 13 ( language )  
Web Site - http://www.geocities.com/ther977  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon ^_^;; Or anything with the Titanic, I do own this story okie dokie. Also Email me, and tell me what you think. And if you want to be apart of my mailing list let me know so I can add you on when I have updates or just to present ideas to you all and get your feed back. Also check on my web page and see what is new by going to my the Moonkingdom Forum there you can also post ideas and what you would like to see from me. ^_^; Take care and happy reading.....  
Now on to the story......  
  
  
.:. Chapter 2 .:.  
  
Serena and her friends except for Andrew were all shocked to see what looked like them all in a big picture on the deck of what was suppose to be the Titanic. Serena somehow managed to get herself into her seat to read the article under the picture.  
  
~ Richard and Catherine Bradley were two of the lucky survivors of the fatal Titanic voyage. However pictured above is the very last picture of Richard and Catherines two children. Serena Bradely who was engaged to Seiya Woodward, and Andrew Bradley heir to Bradley Fortune in San Fransisco. The picture was taken April 12th 1912 . Pictured above from left to right are as follows. Michael Gregor, Mina Capshaw, Nicholas Davenport, Lita Stanly, Johnathan Davis, Rei Duloc, Zachary Winthrop , Ami Lewis, Darien Weston, Serena Bradley, and Andrew Bradley........... Article by : Jack Brown ~  
  
"WHAT??? How is it that... I... Ohmigosh... What did I miss here? I must be dreaming. " Serena frantically pulled herself out of her chair and leaned against her window when she felt someones hand on her shoulder.  
  
" Rena if your dreaming then we are all having the same dream you know? "  
  
Serena blinked a few times then nodded her head aggreeing with Mina.   
  
Rei, Lita, and Ami all sat in a complete stupor trying to rationalize the situation.  
  
Andrew took a deep breath before he attempted any kind of reasoning with the now dazed and very confused girls. Serena looked over at her brother and saw the emotions running all throughout him. " Drew what is wrong? "  
  
Andrew hesitated for a bit as he made his way towards the window to look out on the now falling snow, before turning his attention back on the young women in the room with him. " Can any of you explain that picture on the screen? "   
  
" Yeah that is simple. Rena just wanted to mess with us. So all she had to do was have a picture computer generated with us 6 and then add in some others. Make up some names and well you know what I mean. " Turning towards Serena, Rei smiled softly, " Good try Rena, Good try. " Laughing softly as to shake off some weird vibes Rei turned to walk out the door.  
  
Serenas soft yet barely audible voice stopped Rei dead in her tracks. " Rei I didn't make anything. I was just simply looking up information for my class project. " Rei turned towards Serena searching her face, sagging against the wall for support Rei finally allowed the information to sink in.  
  
Andrew stood there looking at them for only a moment, before asking them to make themselves comfortable as he told them of a story that would most likely change them for ever.  
  
Serena looked at Andrew like a lost child, and all he did was motion for her to have a seat on her bed. Mina followed suit as did Rei each taking a seat on Serena's queen size bed. Lita and Ami both found spots on the floor, once they were all comfortable Andrew excused himself long enough to grab a glass of water. Upon his return he took a seat on Serenas window seat, and made himself comfortable.   
Serena just stared at Andrew and felt a weird deja vu sweep over her. Somehting about the way he sat there with the backdrop of snow in the background made her think back to the days when she was a kid and her grandfather would gather all the kids together for his annual christmas story. Andrew and Serena would always sit up front just so they could be closer to the man they so adored. Serena came back to the present and found in her brother a younger version of their wonderful grandfather.  
  
Andrew slowly took a sip of his water before setting the glass down. Looking at them all he spoke softly. " Do any of you believe in life after death? "   
  
" You mean reincarnation?" Rei asked absently.  
  
Andrew just nodded.  
  
The girls all looked at one another and there was a series of confused looks. So he simply just asked them one by one. Starting with Rei.  
  
" Rei do you believe in it? "   
  
" I don't know Andrew. It is pretty farfetched you know. "  
  
Andrew shook his head slightly.  
  
" Mina? Do you? "   
  
Mina just sat there with a blank look on her face almost afraid to answer, but she did regardless. " I guess it is possible you know. "  
  
Andrew nodded slowly before turning to Lita and Ami.   
  
" Well Lita Ami, Do you believe in reincarnation? "   
  
Ami looked at Lita, neither knowing what to say, Ami said no, and Lita said yes.  
  
Andrew looked at his sister, and smiled at her. " Well Rena now you. It's 50 / 50 what percent are you in. "   
  
Serena sat there looking at the picture on the screen before turning her eyes to her brother. " Are you going to tell me that I lived another life once and it just so happened I was on the Titanic, regardless of my answer? "   
  
Andrew shook his head taking a deep breath. " What if I did Rena, what would you say? What would any of you say? "  
  
Serena was somehow prepared for this, and quickly stood up making her way over to Andrew.   
" Tell me Andrew, how are you so sure. This is just a picture it means nothing. Sure we have the same names, well first names at least, but come on. What is the chances of us all being together in one life only to be together in the next? It doesn't make since Drew. "   
  
Serena and Andrew sat there looking intently at one another, before Andrew finally spoke. " It makes perfect sence Rena, What if you all died and you weren't suppose to. What if we were suppose to live. It's kinda funny how Andrew Bradley was the heir to all that money in San Fransico, and no one ever found it. It just vanished. Then Serena Bradley was engaged to Seiya Woodward, but she didn't love him. Maybe... Just maybe fate is trying to give us all the chance that we all really should've had. Maybe we never should've died on Titanic. Think of the possibilities Rena. "   
  
Andrew reached for his sisters hand pulling her towards him tightly. Rei , Mina, Lita and Ami were all speechless not knowing what to say. Serena however pushed Andrew away and stared at him with cold eyes. " How Andrew... How do you know? "   
  
Andrew bit his bottom lip as if he was trying to decide to tell her or not. Giving in to her he told her everything.   
  
" Rena it started when I was 5 yrs old. I started having this dream of being in the middle of no where in freezing water screaming for you and mom and dad. Then as I got older more and more came to me. Hell by the time I was 18 I already knew exactly what had happened all those years ago on Titanic. I could actually remember how it felt to die, and how I felt as I watched each and everyone of you die. Serena you were the hardest to watch though. You were so sad. See Rei, and Mina, Lita, Ami.. They all had the person they loved with them. They basically died in there arms, but you Rena. That was just heart wrenching. You two were seperated in the sinking of the stern. You swam around frantically trying to find him, but it was no use. We tried to keep you girls all together. It was no use. Serena just wouldn't listen. Finally she just gave up. She layed her head against a piece of wood she was using to keep afloat and just stayed like that. " Andrew looked up at the girls with tears in his eyes. " She died soon after. I guess it was partially cause she was hurting so bad, and that she just gave up, but the majority of it was that she could not handle the cold water. Honestly it didn't take very long for us all to just slip away into a peaceful eternal slumber. "  
  
Serena sat there with tears in her eyes as she listened to her brother tell her the tale of her past life. " You... you use to dream this? " Andrew simply just nodded his head.   
" Well you kept saying we...Who are these WE? "   
Andrew looked up at his sister, and pointed to the picture on her computer screen. " Take a look at them all. " Serena slowly made her way back to her computer and took a seat, the others seemed to scared to talk much less move.   
  
Serena stared at the picture for a while taking in the people in it. It was remarkable they all looked the exact same now as they did back then. Serena noticed the way everyone was paired up, everyone except Andrew. She stared long and hard at the face of the young man she was paired with and found herself drawn to him. She turned to face Andrew again, " Tell me something Drew. Who was this Darien Weston. It says I was engaged to Seiya Woodward, why would we be with them in third class if we were first class ranking? " Andrew shook his head then turned back to look out the window.   
" That is simple Rena.. You despised your fiancee, so much that you wanted to just die. You were close to killing yourself when our parents back then forced you into an engagement at 16 to a 25 yr old. The only salvation you found was in Mina our cousin. She and you and I were all really close. She also introduced us to her friends, that is when we all became really close. And before anyone asks. Our father was a rich little playboy who got our mother pregnant. Once that happened he married her. He didn't want to disgrace her nor himself. They wound up with a very loving family and life, till the Woodwards interfered. Mr. Woodward basically took it upon himself to make Serena his daughter in law. She was the most beautiful girl alot of us had ever seen, but she had a heart of gold. She was divine. Well anyways it turns out that our mother back then Catherine, was Minas aunt. Minas mom and our mom were sisters. So Mina had the chance to have our life, but she wanted to stay where she was. Our father though adored Mina and our friends. He really didn't care about rank and social standings. He was a very compassionate man, and he adored Serena. It killed him when Woodward basically blackmailed him into giving Serena to his son. " Andrew stopped talking as the feelings washed over him once more. Serena seeing this turned her head away for fear of what more he was about to say.  
  
" Serena, You have never really been in love have you? "   
  
Serenas head shot up and she gave her brother a cold glare. It was as if her azure eyes were now touched with ice themselves. " What does it matter Drew ? I have no time for love. It is a luxury I can't afford. "   
  
Andrew shook his head slowly as he clearly disagreed with his sister. " Rena please believe me when I tell you this. The reason you have yet to fall in love is cause your heart has always been with Darien, and his with you. "   
  
" ANDREW SHUT UP!!! I DON'T BELIEVE THIS CRAP. " Serena yelled at her brother before she could stop herself. Andrew quickly fell silent from her words. Taking a deep breath Serena grabbed her purse and walked out of the room much to everyones displeasure. Waving her hand she simply said she needed to talk to a friend and she would be back shortly.  
  
Andrew shook his head sadly and was about to get up and walk out of the room until he was stopped by Mina and Rei. " Drew we believe you, it makes alot of sence that none of us have ever been in love. We were just waiting for them. " Mina smiled sweetly at Andrew before sitting beside him. " Give her time Drew, she just learned that she died a very horrible and lonely death on the most wonderful ship there ever was. She was a part of history, maybe that is why she loves it so. " Andrew just simply nodded his head before deciding that hot cocoa sounded like a good idea.  
  
~*~ In the Car ~*~   
  
Serena drove down the long empty road towards the lodge that her old childhood friend Molly worked at. ' I sure hope Molly is working tonight.' Serena thought to herself.  
  
She listened to the radio and kept her eyes on the road carefully not wanting to take any chances in this weather. ' What does Drew think I am? An idiot? Yeah like I was on the Titanic. ' Serena made herself stop thinking about it as she pulled into the parking lot. Pulling into a parking spot she grabbed her long black trench coat and her car keys and walked towards the door of the lodge.   
  
.::.End of Chapter 2.::.  
  
o_o;;; Well what do you think? Do you want more. If you do then I need to see some emails from ppl.... This way I know it is being read and that you like it. Also don't forget to check out my forum on my website so you can post there and talk to me personally. ^^; Take care and happy reading. seiyas_angelic_usagi@yahoo.com luv ya all ^^;; Reese / Usagi 


	4. Chapter ~ 3

Title - Lovers Through Time  
Chapter - 3  
Author - Usagi / Reese  
Email - seiyas_angelic_usagi  
Yahoo ID - serenitymoonprincess  
AIM ID - ReeseNeko  
Rating - Pg 13 ( language )  
Web Site - http://www.geocities.com/ther977  
  
Disclaimers - I don't own Sailor Moon, or the Titanic, but this story is all me... well you know what I mean. I had to think it up and take the time to type it out, and then I decided to post it... ^^;; Well what do you think so far? What is going to happen. Don't look at me cause I dont know. Just email me and check out my forum and post in there... ^^ Take care and happy reading....  
  
  
.::. Chapter 3 .::.  
  
Darien and Seiya walked back into the lodge and were about to head to their rooms for the night when something caught Dariens eye. " Hey Seiya I'll be up there in a few I want to make some calls and check on somethings ok. " Seiya just nodded his head and waved over his shoulder as he boarded the elevator for his room.  
  
Once Seiya was gone Darien made his way over to the group of men in the corner. " Excuse me, but I can't help that notice that everytime I come in or go out you are all here and watching me intently. I was just curious as to know if we know one another? "   
  
Mike was about to answer when the lodge doors opened and in walked a beautiful, and very flushed Serena. Mike was about to answer when he saw her. Quickly he stood up debating on going up to her. Dariens attention was averted when the young man stood up quickly. Darien quickly became speachless when his eyes fell upon the beautiful blond that was now at the front desk.   
  
Emotions began to run through Darien, and the room seemed as if it had begun to spin around as he stood mesmerized by the young lady. He gripped onto the back of a chair and tried to pinpoint where these feelings had come from. and what it was exactly that triggered them all. They were all surprised when Seiya emerged from the elevator. He walked towards the desk, but came to a halt when he saw her there. At that moment time seem to stand still for all the young men in the room.  
  
Serena was standing at the desk waiting for someone to help her when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Turning her head slowly she found herself face to face with a very handsome young man, she blushed furiously as he spoke to her. " Excuse me miss, do I know you? "   
Serena was at a loss of words, and knew that she had never seen him before in her whole life, but yet something about him seemed to familliar. Shaking her head she was able to speak in a very meek voice. " N..no sir, I don't believe we have ever met. " Extending her hand to him she introduced herself, unaware of their audience. " My name is Serena, Serena Lawson. "   
Seiya seemed transfixed on the young beauty that stood before him, so much so that he barely remembered his own name. " It's nice to meet you Serena, my name is Seiya, Seiya Meyers. "   
Serena smiled sweetly at him before turning her attention back towards the desk as a young man came back to his post.   
  
" May I help you ma'am? " Serena shook her head slightly as if trying to remember what she had come here for, " Umm yes you can, Can you please tell me if Molly Hunter is working this evening? " The man behind the desk went to the employee files, before looking back to his patrons. " Yes ma'am she is scheduled to be here in about half an hour, you can have a seat in the lobby and wait for her or you may go to our bar and have a drink while you wait. " Serena smiled and gave her thanks to the man before turning to walk to the lobby. She was stopped when Seiya spoke to her again. " Would you like to accompany me to the bar for a drink? We could get better aquainted. " Serena was about to say yes, when her attention fell on a group of young men in the lobby, she almost lost her balance as she felt she was overcome with dizzieness. There was something about them all that made her want to run to them all and give them each a huge hug, but she held herself back as she reasoned with herself at how ludicrous that would be. Seiya was stunned by the sudden look of shock on her face and offered to help her to a seat in the lobby, but as soon as he touched her she let out a tiny yelp and recoiled at his touch. Looking at him then back at the others Serena grabbed onto her keys tightly and ran out of the door.  
  
Darien stood there watching all the things going on around him with a very jealous look on his face. One thing for sure he did not like watching Seiya talking to her, and when he touched her and ran Darien was overcome with rage beyond belief. He was about to go after her when Mikes hand came to rest on his shoulder stopping him. Remembering what it was he doing there he turned to face the young men again but this time he was more than positive he knew them, some way some how.   
  
" Tell me now do I know you? "   
  
Mike took a deep breath and glanced at the others before offering Darien a seat with them.   
Turning back to make sure Seiya was still at the desk Darien took a seat and waited.  
  
" First off let me introduce myself to you, and the others as well. My name is Mike Herring. and these others are John Bradshaw, Nick Sanders, and Zack Bishop. " Darien nodded his head, " I am Darien Mitchell. "   
Mike and the others smiled and nodded their heads as to tell Darien they already knew.  
  
" Well can someone please tell me what is going on here? " Darien asked heatedly. He was very curious and was just as impatient, and not only that now he was wondering who that blond was and what it was about her that made him feel as if they knew one another.  
  
" Not here Darien not now. " Mike said as he glanced over Darien's shoulder letting her gaze fall on Seiya who was now making his way towards them. Darien just gave Mike a distraught look before following his gaze. Turning back towards the others he nodded. " Listen can you four meet me down here oh I would say around 10 pm? By then my cousin should be out of it, or watching some t.v." Mike and the others just nodded before standing up along with Darien. Shaking hands they parted ways, before Seiya could join them.  
  
" Hey Dare, what was that all about? " Darien looked over at Seiya. " It was nothing really we were just discussing buisness, nothing more. What about you Seiya, what was that all about with that lady you were talking with? " Seiya laughed and shook his head, " I don't really know. We were talking and all of a sudden she just freaked out and ran out. Let me tell you Dare, women are getting more and more confusing to me. " Darien laughed softly before standing up and making his way to the elevator with Seiya in tow.  
  
~*~ Outside the lodge ~*~  
  
Serena dashed out of the lodge and stood near her car. She was so stressed out now, After hearing what Andrew had to say and now this she just didn't know what more to do. She was confused about all this, why did Seiya seem so familliar to her, and why was it that seeing those young men sent her into a freenzy? Serena was about to leave when she heard the doors open behind her. Turning around she came face to face with a young man with short blond hair much like hers, and a friendly smile on his face.  
  
" Excuse me miss, aren't you cold? "   
  
Serena shook her head slowly as she allowed herself to sink onto the bench behind her. " I..I don't know what is wrong with me anymore. I woke up this morning and everything was normal. I went to school, then I get this awesome assignment for class and I was so psyched up about it. Then my brother came into town and that just made my day. Then I go and begin to research my project and that was just something out of the Twilight Zone. My brother swears up and down that him and I and all my close friends were all on the Titanic. I mean come on that is just to out of this world to be true. Then I come here to see a friend and end up meeting a guy who has the same name as the guy I was suppose to marry in my past life, then all this stuff started and I feel that I am losing my mind and now I am sitting here in the freezing cold telling a complete stranger all this, and you probably think I am crazy don't you? " Serena looked up at the guy beside her and cried. He tenderly pulled her to him taking a deep breath.   
  
"Well I am not going to tell you that you are crazy cause I believe that anything can happen. Listen my name is John, John Bradshaw."   
  
Serena took a deep breath as if debating on calling the nearest funny farm, or telling him her name. She took the lesser of the two.  
" Serena, Serena Lawson. It's nice to meet you John. " " The pleasure is all mine Miss Lawson. Now tell me how you feel on all this." Serena turned her gaze towards the ground suddenly amazed with a pebble by her foot. " Well to tell you the truth, It is kinda exciting. I mean if it's true then there is a really good looking guy out there named Darien who I need to find. " She laughed softly at the last part, but somehow felt it deep inside that she was right. John simply nodded, they sat there talking about different things, life, love, where they were from and where they wanted to be in the future. John finally looked at his watch and had noticed that it was about 10 till 10. He knew that Mike would kill him if he was late, so saying his goodbye he excused himself from Serena who had decided to give up on Molly and head home. Before they seperated they exchanged numbers, and made promises to keep in touch.  
  
Serena got in her car and left the parking lot feeling alot better about her situation, than she had when she had arrived. She drove home listening to a radio talk show. She found herself on the verge of tears when she heard one ladys story about losing her husband of 40 yrs to a tragic car accident. It was sad how one day you wake up and everything is happy and wonderful and your in love, and then at then end of that day you go to bed alone, cause your love has been ripped from you and you have nothing more to hope for. Except to just die so you can once again be with that person.  
  
~*~ Inside the lodge ~*~  
  
John walked in through the doors and was about to head upstairs to deposit his jacket when Mike motioned for him to have a seat with him. John walked over and took a seat with a wide smile on his face. " John you look like the cat that just ate the canary. What is that goofy look on your face for? " John chuckled softly, " Well I don't know if I should tell you now or just wait. " Mike raised an interested eyebrow at his friend cautiously. " Just tell me John, what is going on? " Mike had no more asked the question when a piece of paper landed in his lap. Picking the paper and opening it slowly he almost fell out of his chair when he read the name and the number on the paper. Shooting John a look of amazement he waited patiently for him to spill. " Well I know I know.. I." John was cut off as Zack and Nick made their ways over to have a seat. " You two won't believe what Johnny boy did? " Mike said with a smile on his face that made him look just as cheesy as John. " You know I don't know about Nick, but if you both look that goofy, I don't think I want to know what he did." Nick nodded his head as he reached over and grabbed the paper out of Mikes hand. Looking it over carefully he was astonished to see Serenas name and number on the paper. " How did you pull this one off John? " Nick asked incrediously. John then took it as his cue to speak up. " Well since you are all so curious as to know how I did this I'll tell you. See after that whole scene in here earlier I walked outside for some fresh air, and Serena was standing there beside the bench out front like she didn't have a friend in the world. So I asked her what was wrong, and she spilled her guts to me. Then she gave me her name and number and we promised one another to keep in touch no matter what. Let me tell you guys this though, she is the exact same as she was back then. Sweet, caring, loving, and somewhat shy. She also knows. She found out today about her past. She took it kinda hard though. "   
  
Mike shook his head slowly feeling badly for the young girl they were all worried about, and who was the simple thread that held all their happiness in her hands. " John does she know the girls? Did she mention anything about them? " John smiled softly, " She said something about her brother telling her and all her close friends how they were all on the Titanic, so evidently she knows them already. " They continued talking waiting for Darien to arrive. Unbeknownst to them he had been listening to entire time.  
  
So she was the one he was dreaming about, and they were the guys from his dreams, and Seiya was the one she was engaged to. Seiya. She had talked to Seiya, Seiya had talked to her. This was not good. Shaking his head slightly he walked around the corner facing the guys in front of him.  
  
Mike was the first to notice him, and was about to say something when Darien raised his hand as to silent Mikes unspoken words.   
" I thought I knew you 4 from somewhere. Now I know where. I have seen you all in my dreams for a long time. The young lady here earlier was the one I have been waiting for, she is the one I lost so long ago. Now what can you guys tell me, and why can't Seiya be here when we talk? " Darien finally caught his breath as he watched the expressions of joy, and astonishment wash over the young mens faces.  
  
" Darien, if you have been having dreams then you already know that we were all together on the Titanic, and that you fell in love with Serena, and you were brutally ripped apart when the ship went down. None of us could find you, and Serena gave up hope as the cold and the freezing water took its toll on her. We never knew what happened to you, but we all died in that water that night. As did the ones we love. We have no idea what happened to Seiya though, he was gone before the ship went down. We think he was able to escape death by getting on a life boat. " Darien shook his head in understanding already knowing most of what Mike was saying. " I know what happened to Seiya. " Darien shook his head slightly when John approached him. " Darien, just tell us, what happened. " "No I can't do that. I will say this though. Everything will come out eventually I don't doubt that, and when it does Seiya will be livid. He will realize that I took his fiancee away from him, and then he will stop at nothing to get her back in this life, even if it means getting rid of me in the process. " Darien made his way to a chair and plopped down resting his head in his hands.   
  
" Darien we won't let him do anything to come between you two ever again. There are no class restrictions now, we are all equal, and we won't let anything hurt you or Serena. " Mike spoke softly yet commanding as he knelt down to be eye level with Darien.  
  
" Mike how do you know she will want to be with me? You don't she might just want the Darien she knew back then, but not me now. " John shook his head and knelt down beside Mike, " She doesn't have any memory of her past life, not yet at least. She just found out today. As did the rest of the girls from what she told me. Her brother explained it all to them." Darien looked towards John with hope in his eyes. " Andrew? Andrew is with her? My god Andrew knew this whole time. Why didn't he try to find me or you guys? " Mike and John shared a look with Nick and Zack wondering the same thing. Why hadn't Andrew contacted any of them. They sat there talking and pondering reasons over in there heads up until around midnight when they finally agreed to call it a night, but not before deciding to meet up for lunch the next day.  
  
~*~ The house ~*~  
  
Serena pulled into her driveway close to midnight, getting out of her car she slowly made her way up the driveway pondering each and every step. She was just about to unlock her door when it swung open and she was pulled in through the entrance by 5 frantic people. " Serena Morgan Lawson from this moment on you are officially grounded. " Rei bit out as she hugged her best friend close to her. " I am never letting you leave this house again unless you are going to classes and then I will drive you. " Serena pulled away from Rei and laughed softly.   
  
" I am sorry for scaring you all I just needed some time to think and clear my head. I went to go see Molly and she wasn't at work then this guy started talking to me, and it just made this stuff even more confusing to me. I don't know what to think anymore, but I promise you I am ok. " She turned to Andrew and smiled softly at him before pulling him to her for a hug, " I am sorry that I yelled at you, and if it makes you feel better I believe you Drew. I really do believe that we were all together on that ship.I just want to find out more about it and what happened. Also if possible I want to find out more about our parents back then, maybe they had more children or something. Maybe someone can tell us something. " Andrew shook his head sadly, " Rena, they never had anymore children. In fact our mother died about 3 yrs after the accident, and our father lived another 10 or so more before passing away. I have tried to find someone who could tell us more, but I keep running into road blocks all along the way. " Serena gave her brother a reassuring smile, " We will find out something. All of us will pull together and see what we can come up with." With that they all sat around and compared thoughts and listened as Andrew told them more things about their lives back then. Finally around 3 am they called it a night and all went to their own rooms.  
  
Serena was about to fall asleep when she decided to look at that picture once more, she was surprised to find that the young man she had talked to at the lodge, looked alot like the Johnathan that was in the picture with them. She studied the rest of the men in the picture and was surprised to see that they all looked like the men at the lodge, Darien included. The only one she did not seem to recongnize was Seiya, but she was sure there was more to the story than just that. Determined to get to the bottom of things Serena decided that when she woke up in the morning her and her friends and Drew were going to be taking a trip back to the lodge and see if they could uncover something.  
  
~*~ Seiyas room ~*~  
  
Seiya tossed and turned in his sleep trying to figure out why Serena seemed so familliar to him. He woke up in a cold sweat looking around his room. For some reason he felt all out of whack and he knew that it stemmed back to her. The blond angel he had met in the lobby earlier that evening. For some reason he felt the urge to find her and make her his, no matter what or who tried to stand in his way. " Molly Hunter? Hmm maybe she can help me out, Serena seemed to know her. " Talking to know one in particualr Seiya finally decided to go back to bed, and when he woke up he was going to stop at nothing to find Serena Lawson and put his plan in action. One way or another Serena was going to be his, and nothing would stop him.  
  
  
.::. End of Chapter 3 .::.  
  
o_ 


End file.
